


Jack Observes Laughter, as Well as Death

by TorchwoodButMostlyOwen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, POV Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen/pseuds/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen
Summary: Although Torchwood is the sort of place to break and twist anyone - the people Jack choose aren't anyone. And he still sees the bright parts of their lives.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness & Owen Harper, Jack Harkness & Toshiko Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Jack Observes Laughter, as Well as Death

They all still had it, somewhere. That ingrained sense of childish wonder.

In Tosh it appeared when she'd finally solved something, face lit up by the amazed grin of a school child. In Gwen, it shone through with Rhys, some reminder of their youth springing up with the returning spring in her step. 

With Ianto it was the internal curiosity, daring you just to reach out and touch something. Dragging soft fingers along rough stone walls or bruised knuckles splashing through rain.

For Owen, the spark of competition was enough to send him tearing down streets, leaping over objects easily avoided just to overtake an opponent and splitting his face with a grin no matter what the results.

And Jack? The pride of seeing all 4 of his friends remembering laughter could safely see a chuckle escaping from his own lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed, and thanks to anyone for reading!  
> If you want to see me posting ablut Torchwood my Tumblr is torchwoodbutmostlyowen:)


End file.
